


Tiny Shadow in the Night

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Uncle, Child Luke Skywalker, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Padmé Amidala Lives, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Cody was awakened by a tiny hand softly shaking his shoulder. At first, he tried to ignore it, hoping that it would go away. But when it didn’t stop, he opened his eyes.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 277





	Tiny Shadow in the Night

Cody was awakened by a tiny hand softly shaking his shoulder. At first, he tried to ignore it, hoping that it would go away. But when it didn’t stop, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the contour of Obi-Wan, who was softly snoring next to him. Cody turned around on his side to the source of his waking. Through the dark he could see the outline of a little child.

“Hey, Shinie.” Cody grumbled.

“Hi.” The shadow whispered back.

Cody clipped the light on the nightstand on. Obi-Wan mumbled something incoherent and turned his back to Cody, away from the light. He let out a deep sigh.

“Couldn’t sleep, Goldie?” He asked the four-year-old boy next to his bed. The boy shook his head.

Cody sat up a little.

“Why not?” He asked softly, gently.

“I miss Mommy and Daddy.” The boy admitted with tears in his eyes. Cody’s heart broke a little.

“Do you want me to comm them?” He asked, “Do you want them to pick you up?”

The boy shook his head again and bit his lip.

“Can I sleep with you and Uncle Obi-Wan?” He asked nervously.

“Of course.” He said and pulled the covers back, so the five-year-old could climb in. Which he did, enthusiastically and not without accidentally kneeing Cody in a sensitive place, but Cody found that he didn’t really mind.

“You comfy, Luke?” Cody asked, once Luke was settled in the middle. Luke pulled the warm covers up to his chin and nodded.

“Alright.” He whispered and tousled Luke’s hair, who pouted at him. Cody turned around and turned the light off, shrouding the room in darkness. Obi-Wan muttered something again and turned back to face Cody and now Luke.

“Cody.” He mumbled, obviously on the verge of waking up.

Cody scooted over, closer to Obi-Wan and Luke.

“Shh,” He shushed Obi-Wan quietly, “Go back to sleep, Ob’ika.”

“M’kay.”

“G’night, Uncle Obi-Wan” Luke whispered and Cody saw Luke press a kiss against Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“G’night, Goldie.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Cody. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

When Cody woke up, there was a warm body pressed against him and an arm slung over his hip. It wasn’t unusual for Cody to wake up either pressed against somebody or somebody pressed against him. After all, he and Obi-Wan slept in the same bed together and since they both liked to cuddle, they more often then not woke up in each others arms. But this body was too small to be Obi-Wan's.

He opened his eyes. It seemed like Luke had scooted closer to Cody in his sleep, until he was pressed against his uncle's chest. It was so cute, that Cody could almost forgive Luke for stealing most the covers.

The arm on his hip moved.

“Good morning, Cyare.” Cody mumbled.

“Good morning, My Dear.” Obi-Wan greeted and retreated his arm to rub his eyes.

“Good morning.” Another soft voice said.

Obi-Wan stopped rubbing his eyes and looked to his right.

“Cody, it seems like we have an invader in our bed.” He said with a mischievous smile. Luke squealed and hid himself under the covers.

“It seems like we do, Cyare.” Cody responded with a similar smirk.

They shot each other similar looks and together pulled the covers back, revealing a blond boy, who was already giggling in anticipation. Then Cody and Obi-Wan both went for the attack. Luke squealed as he was tickled without mercy by his uncles. He laughed and tried to push their hands of him, but without prevail.

Luke eventually got hold of one of Obi-Wan’s hands and didn’t let go.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m down, double the efforts.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cody said and smiled at Obi-Wan, who gave him a loving look back. Cody tickled Luke harder, who squirmed in the bed, trying to get away from Cody’s hands, while still holding on to Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Do you surrender?” Obi-Wan asked, when Cody paused his efforts.

Luke showed him a toothy grin.

“Amidala’s never surrender!” He declared and launched himself into Cody’s chest. Cody let out a soft “oof”, when he felt the weight of a five-year-old on his body.

“Ob’ika, he’s got me.” Cody said, “I think we should surrender.”

Obi-Wan stroked over his beard with his hand, pretending to consider it.

“Yes, I agree. Maybe he’ll show us mercy.”

“Will you show us mercy, if we surrender?” Cody asked Luke. He nodded eagerly.

“Alright then,” Obi-Wan said, “it seems we have no other choice, we surrender.”

“Promise?” Luke asked, his big blue eyes turned on Obi-Wan.

“Promise.” They said in unison.

“Alright.” Luke said and he slid off Cody’s chest. He bounced a little on the bed. At that time, Cody's stomach gave a loud growl.

“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan said with a grin, “looks like somebody is hungry. How about you two get dressed and I make us some breakfast?”

“Sounds wonderful, Cyare.” Cody said and leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan’s cheek. Luke scrunched up his nose.

* * *

Cody quickly threw on a shit and some pants and walked to the guest bedroom, where Luke was staying. He was sitting on the bed, his bag opened next to him.

Cody kneeled down in front of the bag and started rummaging through it to see what kind of clothes Padmé had packed. He saw Luke’s favorite shirt. It was orange, with Republic Starfighters on it.

“Arms up.” Cody said and Luke’s arms shot up.

Cody helped take Luke’s night shirt off and the other shirt on. Next he helped Luke put on his pants. More specifically, he helped Luke with the button.

Afterwards Luke gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Uncle Cody.”

“You’re welcome, Goldie.”

He stood up from his crouched position.

“Come one, let’s see if Uncle Obi-Wan burned breakfast yet.”

“That was one time!” came a voice from the kitchen. Both Cody and Luke giggled.

Luckily, Obi-Wan hadn’t burned breakfast. It actually looked quite good. Obi-Wan had made them scrambled eggs on toast. He had brewed some fresh caff for Cody, set a cup of tea for himself and put a glass of blue milk on the table for Luke. Cody was pretty sure Obi-Wan bought it just for Luke, since nobody else seemed to like the stuff.

Cody helped Luke up on the chair and gave Obi-Wan a soft peck on the cheek. He took a grateful sip of the caff and felt himself getting warmer. Obi-Wan was wearing his glasses and reading on a data-pad and Luke seemed to be trying to inhale his eggs. 

“Slow down, Luke.” Cody said, “You’re going to suffocate.”

Luke slowed down his eating a bit. Obi-Wan looked up from his data-pad.

“Any news?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Nothing interesting.”

“When is Anakin coming again?” Cody asked, shooting a look to the little boy next to him.

“In about 2 hours.” Obi-Wan answered. He smiled softly.

“But considering that it is Anakin we’re speaking about, he will probably be half an hour late.”

* * *

Anakin, as predicted, was half an hour late. Not that Cody and Obi-Wan minded. They, especially Cody, liked spending time with Luke. And, in return, Luke liked spending time with his favorite uncles. When the twins had just been born, Obi-Wan had told Cody that every time Luke saw him, the Force around him would sing with joy and love.

Luke was sitting on Cody’s knee. They were watching some holocartoon, about friendship or something, when Anakin had stepped through the door.

“Daddy!” Luke squealed.

He jumped off Cody’s knee and straight into his father’s awaiting arms. Anakin laughed as he caught Luke. He lifted him and gave him a loud smack on the cheek. Luke giggled.

“I missed you, Sunshine.”

Luke gave Anakin a kiss as well.

“I missed you too, daddy.”

“Were you nice to Uncle Obi-Wan and Uncle Cody?” Anakin asked.

Luke nodded and tugged himself in Anakin’s chest. Anakin turned to Cody and Obi-Wan.

“Did he behave?” he asked, despite knowing the answer full well.

“Of course he did, Anakin.” Obi-Wan answered, “He’s a delight to be around.”

Anakin smirked.

“Well, of course. He's my child after all.”

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan replied, unimpressed.

“At least he didn’t accidently set our curtains on fire.” Cody provided.

Anakin’s face fell.

“That was one time! And I was only ten!”

Anakin hoisted Luke higher up his hip, when he felt him slip away and pointed to Obi-Wan with his free hand.

“You left me, a ten-year-old, unsupervised.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Forgive me for thinking that you could be by yourself for ten minutes.”

Cody cleared his throat and Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped with their bickering. Luke started to wiggle, wishing to be free of his father’s tight grip. Anakin, who got the hint, set him on the ground.

“Go get your bag, Luke.” He told him and watched as Luke ran off to the guest bedroom.

“He missed you last night.” Cody told Anakin.

“Let me guess, he ran to your bed.” Anakin said with a soft smile. Cody nodded with a similar smile.

Anakin sighed.

“He hardly sleeps in his own bed anymore.”

“He will grow out of it.” Obi-Wan assured him, “You did, eventually.”

Anakin turned slightly pink, but his next sentence was interrupted by the sound of feet on the floor. Luke ran into the room, with hos backpack in one hand and his stuffed Tauntaun in the other.

“You ready to pick up Leia and go home, Sunshine?” Anakin asked. Luke started to nod, but then said:

“No, wait.”

He put his bag on the ground and ran to Obi-Wan with his arms stretched. Obi-Wan kneeled down and caught Luke in a warm embrace.

“Thank you, Uncle Obi-Wan, for letting me stay with you.”

“You’re very welcome, Luke.”

They let go of each other and Luke went to hug Cody.

“Thank you, Uncle Cody.”

Cody hugged Luke tightly.

“You’re always welcome here, Luke.”

He said in Luke’s hair. Luke wiggled himself free from Cody’s grasp and walked back to his father.

Anakin had slung Luke's back over his own shoulder and now took his son’s hand.

“Thank you.” He nodded to Cody and Obi-Wan, who nodded back. Luke waved to them with his stuffed Tauntaun.

“Bye bye!”

“Goodbye, Luke, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. The door closed behind them and Cody and Obi-Wan were alone again in their chambers. Cody pulled Obi-Wan into his arms in a tight embrace. He pressed their forehead together.

“Ob’ika?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Can we kidnap Anakin’s and Padmé’s children and keep them for our own?”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“Only if you’re prepared to deal with the wrath of Padmé Amidala.”

Cody shivered at the thought of that scenario.

“I’m not brave enough for that.” He admitted without shame. Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

“I think few beings are.”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips softly against Cody’s. Cody sighed contently. He was happy, he realized, truly happy.


End file.
